Mt Silver
by Steven Universe
Summary: When Red comes back from a journey and has to go on another one through an uncharted part of Mt. Silver, what will happen to our hero? And will Green, Blue, and Red still get along? Or is their friendship long gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, coming to you from…well…that's classified. Your listening to…ummm…yeah. That's also classified. Ummmmm…Yeah…I Probobly should have thought this out a bit more, shouldn't I have? Hehe…**

**Soooooo…**

**ANYWAY. For those of you who have not heard, I now have a new name on this sight - Steven Universe!**

**So. This story is kind of a shoot off. So nothing will most likely be right with the whole time frame thing. So don't get on my case.**

**And I would LOVE to have reviews. I read ALL of them. So your opinion won't be overheard.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Or the most amazing trainer in the series, Red. **

Red got tired very quickly of how Pokemon trainers thought. They think that seeing the side of your head means that you are some other trainer just ready to be crushed senselessly by their Pokemon.

If only.

Red had just defeated his fifth opponent - and that was just on the short trip from the boat let off to his house.

Red leaned on the sign that pointed from the direction he had just come, marked in big, bold letters ROUTE 1.

He took a deep breath. The air was fresh, and smelled of newly cut grass.

His old stomping grounds. First things first, he would have to stop on and check on Professor Oak. He hadn't seen him in how long now?

He pushed open the door to the familiar lab that he had recieved his first Pokemon at. Just as messy as he had left it, just as messy as it had been, and just as messy as it would always be.

He didn't see anybody anywhere in the large lab. He walked around, looking at half finished papers of new Pokemon that were constantly being discovered. He heard a sound behind him, and a moment after, a large weight jumped on his back. Red just smiled to himself.

"Green, I know it's you." the weight let off of his shoulders. Green stepped into view, as beautiful as she had been when heleft her all those months ago. She smiled. "How? How could you possibly tell that it was your favorite person in the world?"

Red pulled Green closer, and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before seperating. Red shifted his feet. "Your still not … mad at me, are you? For leaving to explore those new caves in the Unova region?"

Green took a moment to answer. "No. Frusterated? Yes. You left with only a note. But listen Red. We all make mistakes, and I forgive you. So let's just go back to being the cute couple, Red and Green again, okay?"

Red thought a moment about that. His answer took Green by surprise.

He pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss -one that neither Red, nor Green wanted to end. But like all good things, there is always an end.

"Ahem. I do hope that I am not interrupting you guys."

Blue walked through a doorway that was almost entirely concealed by stacks of folders and paperwork. Red and Green pulled away quickly. Blue let out a small chuckle. "Memories. I remember when you, Red, we're nothing but a no good loser. And you, Green. I remember when you were nothing but a scam artist. Who would have thought?"

Green scratched her head and let out a small giggle. "Your just jealous that you got dumped, Blue." Blue let out a low moan. "For the love of god, woman! For the last time, she did not dump me! We thought it was mutually benificial for a separation, that's all."

Red smiled. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Vlue was just afraidhe's ego would be tarnished. "You know Blue, I wasn't even here, and I think that she dumped you."

Green laughed, and Blue hung his head in frustration. After a minute, he snapped back to his old, arrogant self. "So? What brings the great Red back to our humble little domain?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought that it would be good for me to say hi. And I also have a … request, for both of you." Green sighed. "What now? Some other far of adventure that will break all three of us apart YET AGAIN?"

Red gave a feeble smile, and shook his head. "Kind of. I have been asked by Bill to explore an uncharted part of Mt. Silver. But he said that last time since their were...complications...I would have to bring along a few friends. And you guys seem more then capable of taking care of yourselves."

"Is that an inviation? Because we got the call to. Bill thought that you would want to bring us along." Blue pulled out a backpack stuffed to the breaking point with various barries, potions, and other things.

Red smiled.

_Here we go again..._

**Guys, there we have it. The start of another fantastic journey!**

**Make sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. I am getting pressured into doing another chapter already. So why procrastinate? I won't. **

**So here we go guys. **

**Short recap - Redhour ies back to Pallet town to ask his friends help charting part of mt. Silver. He and Green share a moment and that is kind of where I left of. **

**HERE WE GO THEN. **

The plane ride had been a very long one. Red stretched out when they got off of the plane. He was glad to now be able to get off finally. It was short lived though - he still a long train ride to look forward to. He sighed.

PAGE BREAK

Red, Green, and Blue stood at the mouth of the cave that lead into Mt. Silver. Red had his hand intertwined with Greens hanging at his side. "Well what are we waiting for?" All three teenagers walked into the very dark and ominous cave. Red stopped and looked behind him. He felt as if…

…someone or someone was watching him. After a moment or so, Green popped back into his field of vision.

"Is everything okay, Red? You've seem really off of your game since we got off of the train." Red shook his head, and gave Greens hand a little squeeze. She squeezed ack, looking at him, her eyes filled with concern.

She leaned in close and whispered in Reds ear. "You do know that you can tell me, right? I'm here for you. Your not alone anymore Red." Red just stared at her blankly, and after a moment, leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know you'll always be here for me. I'm fine, really. Let's just get going before Blue suspects anything." Green nodded in approvement, despite the fact that her eyes were full of worry. He knew that she didn't believe him.

He just wanted to get into the ave and away from whatever was watching him as soon as possible. They made their way into the cave, guided by the light that came from Blues Charards tail. Without it, the cave around them would be pitch black.

After a while, they came to a gap in the cave wall that was marked in the map that Red was holding with an X.

"You guys ready? Once we go in, their will be no chickening out."

When nobody protested, Red started forward. "Let's move then."

If only he knew what had been watching him, he would have run as far away and as fast as possible.

**Not much of a cliffhanger. Oh well. Next time it will get much more…exciting, to say the least. **

**Leave your reviews. I read them. I love themread get inspired to write more stories, more often. So show me some love guys. **

**STEVEN UNIVERSE, OUT!**


End file.
